User talk:Kyuubi no Youko
Mmm.. 9-tailed demon fox? — Skuld 04:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) or just demon : Oh, yeah, I like that nine-tailed demon fox, he's from japanese myth :) Kyuubi No Youko is even name of my in-game character. — Kyuubi no Youko 06:25, 2 June 2006 (CDT) 0-12, not 0-15 Actually, we use the older 0...12 instead of 0...15 that ANet has started using recently. The former is still listed when you first unlock a skill, while the latter was a change on ANet's documentation. - Greven 04:05, 2 June 2006 (CDT) : OK, but there were updates about those skills :) — Kyuubi no Youko 06:30, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::You replaced correct values with incorrect values. The skills were already updated before you edited them. You should check the history first. — Stabber ✍ 09:45, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, sorry. Now I will look at history ;) — Kyuubi no Youko 03:55, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Nine Tail Strike Could you do anything with the notes on Nine Tail Strike? Thats just what i've picked up from wikipedia's confusing notes, but i'm thinking you know it first hand? thanks :) — Skuld 11:24, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Sorry for that I didn't reply for a long time — I was torn away from Internet ;) I hope this will be good enough for no future edits... but who knows — maybe it's too long ;) — Kyuubi no Youko 03:50, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Thats great ^^ — Skuld 06:23, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Nightfall info As I found out, it's not much safe to provide many information about new chapters on their pages when there is no evidence for them to be official. Though, law isn't everywhere — some people "risked" giving Dervish and Paragon on Professions page when there was nothing more known about them but those sentences — "a scythe-wielding holy warrior" for Dervish and "guardian angel of the Elonian people" for Paragon, although there was a warning (it has already disappeared, of course) about not providing any info about new professions in Nightfall until there is more known about it. So I risked it too, I wrote few new features which were said to be told by Gaile Gray in-game, but Barek and Tetris cought me. But before that, there was a little "interview" :) The beginning of the chit-chat was, when Barek found a change few seconds after it was written. First simultaneously, afterwards it continued here on Nightfall talk page. About Dagger Sins I don't really agree with you on what you said about "not being a dagger-sin". For me, I've been trying to make the Assassin as a class that will be accepted regardless of what build they use. In my situation, I've been on top of the A/Mo_Vigor_Assassin Build... I have 2 Favors and 0 Unfavors on it. Have a peep at it and try it out :-). Maybe it might change your point of view on dagger sins. --Sairier 22:10, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I just want to rest after Warrior and before my planned Dervish from melee a bit. :) I don't say I don't like all melee assassins, they can be quite good — there is one big problem: it is not that people don't like and take assassins to their parties because they are useless, but because most of assassins don't how to play with them and those people are useless ;). But if it sounds as that I don't like all dagger assassins and the only way how to be useful assassin is not be a dagger-type, I will change the main article (just ;) a bit. — Kyuubi no Youko 08:18, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :P.S.: I don't like Anything/Mo profession combination, it's so lame (though I hate that word ;), but I will maybe try that build out. ;)) Plot Line Image Hi, Before you added the plotline image to guildwiki I had seen it on guildwars.guru or possibly some other site, and it had a larger size I could swear. Do you remember who you copied this image from or what page of guru it was on? I'd like to copy the original for using the larger size once in a while and I cannot seem to locate the image (seems you changed the name when adding it to guildwiki). Thanks for the help if you get a chance to reply. --ShmEk 06:00, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :If you mean this one, than I could swear I made it myself. If there, where you talk about, is the really same image, than it must copied from GuildWiki there, and not from GWGuru.com here. And if it is just a bit different, than at least two people got the same idea, but I didn't copy it from anywhere, I even don't know any other place, where i would see it. Sorry, but I was doing this image in this size, so there doesn't exist an bigger but exactly the same image. — Kyuubi no Youko 08:54, 18 September 2006 (CDT) >.> I used your um, ingame box thingy on my userpage =O, put a credit at the bottom xD. (t- ) 19:18, 30 April 2007 (CDT) : Oh, that's OK. Of course I don't mind ^_^ — Kyuubi no Youko 09:50, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)